Holiday Hoopla
by nyxmyx26
Summary: A continuation after "Is It College Yet?" Lemon Warning! TrentxDaria
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Greetings everyone! This is my first ever Fan Fic so reviews are extreemly welcome. I of course do not own any of the characters from Daria though they are my willing play things from time to time.

_"They dig up your garden and threaten your American Rights. Terrorist Gophers NEXT on Sick Sad World!"_

Daria clicked off the radio with a sigh. Ever since they had expanded their network, Sick Sad World had gotten even more ridiculous. She glanced at Jane sound asleep in the passenger seat.

_Fine no radio, no conversation either. I wanted total silence for this car ride anyway._

It was the first day of Winter Break and marked the end of Daria and Jane's first college semester. Both living in Boston at Raft and B-FAC respectively, it was a three hour drive back to Lawndale where they would both be spending the holidays at the Lane House. Over the summer Quinn had gotten pregnant by Jamie and had moved in with Grandma Barksdale* to hide her thickening waist from her fellow students. Daria's mother, Helen, had called a week ago inviting Daria to join the family for Christmas there. After quickly catching wind that Aunt Rita would also be attending she had quickly scrambled for an excuse.

"As much as I love these forced exercises in family togetherness during a huge seasonal excuse for commercialism Mom, I still have PTSD from our hiking trip. I'm worried that spending extended periods with our relations in an enclosed space will give me flashbacks. Besides, I already promised Jane I'd stay with her. Her parents are at a six month reunion with their old commune friends and Trent is on tour with Mystik Spiral. She didn't want to stay in the house alone." A small lie mixed with truth. Jane's family really was scattered but Daria's promise was pure falsehood.

"Well alright, I guess that would be terrible for Jane to be all alone. Your Father and I will miss you but if you're sure you won't join us..." Helen trailed off.

"I'm positive Mom. Tell Dad I said hi and give Quinn some pickles and ice cream for me." Daria ended the call before her mother could start scolding her about being more sensitive towards her sister. In too deep to back out now she immediately called Jane to share her plan.

"So rather than spend three weeks trying to survive a hormonal five month pregnant Quinn and my mother's sibling war I throw myself on your mercy. I'll drive?"

"I see you had no choice." Jane joked "What sort of friend would I be if I refused? I can't really promise much, however, the Lane house isn't really a Christmas-y one. My only plan was pizza and a Sick Sad World Marathon with Trent and Jesse." At the mention of Jane's brother, Daria felt her face flush.

"Trent?"

"Yea didn't I mention? He's back home and Jesse's crashing there too. Apparently their tour had to end early when Max had a nervous breakdown. That OK?" Daria shrugged despite Jane being unable to see the gesture.

"Of course." she mumbled.

Thus the two girls found themselves journeying back to Lawndale, one sound asleep, the other lost in her thoughts. Daria hadn't given Trent Lane much thought since her breakup with Tom and departure for Raft. After her failure with relationships, Daria had thrown herself into her schoolwork only emerging to begrudgingly join the human race on the weekends Jane dragged her to parties. She dismissed her actions with the logic that her classmates were carbon copies of the idiots she had known back home and that there would be plenty of time in the future to branch out socially. Yet here she was, fifteen minutes into a three hour car trip with nothing to occupy her thoughts but a frustrating storm of feelings she had thought long resolved.

_Damn idiot friend with her damn idiot nap leaving me alone with my damn idiot brain._

Author's Note: *Grandma Barksdale is Helen's mother.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: A special thank you to my friend Smidgen for pushing me to write this after I introduced her to Daria. You were right soul mate there is not nearly enough Daria fan fiction in the world. Here's to finding your own Trent.

Daria pulled in the driveway behind the band's new van or, "Tank Two: The Re-Tankening" as Jane called it. Jane yawned awake as Daria turned off the engine. She had slept the entire way, only stirring from her hibernation to devour the occational snack or to make a bathroom stop.

_It's times like these that I can really see the family resemblance between her and Trent._

"We here already? Man that went quick." Jane yawned again

"Yes those three hours of mind numbing silence really flew by." Jane winced as she lugged her suitcase from the trunk.

"Guess I wasn't very good company. Sorry about that. But hey we're here now and I'm all yours. Jesse!" She brightened instantly as the long haired guitarist grabbed her from behind in a bear hug. Daria knew that Jane and Jesse had been spending many long nights talking on the phone and that Jane had drunk dialed him more than once but it was still odd seeing the two of them so affectionate.

"Jesse put Janie down." The raspy voice behind her froze Daria in her tracks. She turned to see Trent pry Jane from his bandmate to give her a hug of his own. "Hey Daria." Trent pulled her into a one armed hug, resting his chin on her head. "It's good to see you." Daria flushed.

"Um yea hi." she mumbled blushing furiously. Over the years it had become more comfortable speaking to Trent but physical contact still made her uneasy. His hand brushed hers as he reached out to take her suitcase.

"I'll help you get settled, Janie's going to be busy for a bit." Daria glanced over her shoulder at her best friend plastering her face to Jesse's.

"Looks that way." Trent plopped her bag on the floor of Jane's room.

"I'd put you in Wind's but Jesse's in there and Dad converted Penny's into a darkroom." He shrugged, coughing slightly.

"That was what Jane and I had planned anyway. Safety in numbers and all." Daria awkwardly scuffed her boot against the worn carpet. Trent ruffled his hair.

"It really is good to see you Daria. I've kinda missed having you and Janie around. The house has been really empty, even with Jesse here. I'll uh go and order the pizza." He shut the door behing him. Daria smiled to herself as she unpacked her suitcase.

_I missed you too Trent._

Author's Note: Comments and Reviews are always welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who took the time to review! It really means a lot to get such great feedback.

"Daria! Phone!" Jane's voice startled her from her nap.

_Ugh I must have dosed off. That drive wore me out._ She scrabbled for her glasses.

"I'll be right down."

"Hello?"

"Daria? You promised me you would call when you got in." Helen's voice berated from the earpiece.

"We only just got in Mom." Daria twirled the cord around her finger trying to stifle her laughter at Jane mimicing Helen's very audible voice.

"Well your father would like to speak to you and I'd like you to at least say hi to your sister." Daria sighed and grabbed a large cup of coffee thoughtfully left on the counter by Jane. _Well at least this is better than three weeks of togetherness._

"Put him on."

"Hey Daria! How's college kiddo?" Daria listened to her dad babble on for a few minutes inserting the correct responses at the right moments, but when Jake started ranting about military school she knew it was time to go.

"Um Dad? I sort of promised Mom I'd speak to Quinn and Jane needs to use the phone." Another white lie to a parental unit. Jane had wandered back to the living room two tirades ago.

"Sure thing kiddo! Have a good Christmas!" Daria listened as the phone was handed over.

"Daria?"

"Hey Quinn."

"Are you really not coming for Christmas? Mom and Aunt Rita have been fighting again."

"And the sun rose in the East. Sorry but I'll be staying on this side of the blast radius. How's the baby?"

"Good. He was kicking today when Sandi and Tiffany were visiting."

"What no Stacy?"

"God Daria, didn't you keep in contact with anyone?"

"Guess my millions of friends were too busy chairing my fanclub to write."

"Well Stacy had some sort of mental episode and is in an institution. Ms. Barch broke things off with Mr. O'Neil and now she and Ms. Li are dating. Kevin dropped out and became the boy toy of that horrible Dee Dee woman. Remember her from the Princess Fairy?* Anyway Jeffy got really into Theater Club and now he's not popular at all and no one has heard from Joey since summer."

"What about your virile young suitor?"

"Um Daria, I don't have a tailor." Daria inwardly facepalmed.

"I was talking about Jamie. Your boyfriend?"

"Oh! He's fine. Football keeps him really busy though, which is kinda nice because he's gotten kinda over protective with this whole baby thing."

"How dare he?" Daria sighed, her patience for her family wearing thin. She loved them of course, but in very small doses. "Listen Quinn, I gotta go. Tell Mom, when she finally takes a break from scowling at Aunt Rita, that I said bye. Dad too." She put the phone back on the cradle with a click. As she climbed the stairs to Jane's room Daria could hear the faint sounds of the Sick Sad World announcer spewing some nonsense about an army of radio controlled telemarketers.

"Jane?" She knocked on the closed door before opening it just in time to see Jesse's bare ass and Jane's faint outline in the light of the television.

"I-I'll uh...bye." The door closed with a snap. she was pretty sure they hadn't noticed her. Daria walked down the hall to Trent's room in a haze. _I should be safe from any scarring sights in there._ "Um Trent can I watch T.V in here?" she asked tentatively. "Jane's a little, uh, preoccupied." Trent chuckled in his gruff way.

"Yea guess she and Jesse didn't want to waste anytime. I saved you some pizza." He nudged the box towards her.

"Uh thanks." Daria sat on the corner of the bed as far away from Trent's sprawled form as possible while she nibbled her cold pizza.

"You can sleep here tonight and I'll take the couch. The house can get spooky at night but I'm used to it. Never did get that puppy..."**

"You don't have to do that.'

"It's not a big deal. Also here," He rummaged in the closet briefly before producing an oversized Mystik Spiral tee. "for you to sleep in since all your stuff is in Janie's. It's pretty clean." Daria caught the shirt and gave it a brief sniff for safety. It smelled faintly of Trent, spicy incense and cigarette smoke. "Don't worry about giving it back. We have a lot left over from the tour. Go ahead and change, I'll head downstairs." Daria closed the door behind him feeling awkward about being suddenly alone in Trent's room. She clicked on the television while she changed to dispel some of the quiet.

_He saw his chance when her heart got broken at the beach and offered her a shoulder to cry on. Eight to be precise! Opportunistic Octopus next on Sick Sad World!_

Daria groaned burying her head under a pillow, this wasn't working. She felt like an intruder in Trent's space and the room felt eerily empty. Ripping back the blanket she was curled under, she padded down the stairs to the living room, shivering in her thin tee shirt. Trent was sound asleep in nothing but his boxers, one foot drapped over the arm of the couch, apparently unaffected by the cold. _Please god. Don't let him panic awake like Dad does._ She thought as she tapped him gingerly.

"Mmm...Daria? What is it, you ok?" He sat up rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"I'm fine it's just I'm still wired from all the coffee I drank plus that nap I had earlier and Jane's not there to comment on all the stupid stuff we see on T.V," she babbled "and well would you like to watch the marathon with me?" She tugged on the hem of her nightshirt, glad that the darkness hid her blush. Trent smiled knowingly.

"I told you this place gets creepy at night. Let me just grab some coffee and I'l be right up."

Daria snuck a peek at Trent once more as the commercials played in the background. He lounged at one end of the bed, proped up on his elbow, not seeming at all bothered that he reclined in nothing but his boxers. _The famous Lane modesty,_ Daria sighed, _I shouldn't be surprised. Jane often walked around wearing only her underwear during our sleepovers._ She tucked the covers around herself more tightly._ Just wish I was as comfortable._ Yawning widely, she wondered again if she should tell Trent she was finally falling asleep, after all it was close to four a.m. _One more episode then I will._ Daria's eyes drooped as she smiled to herself. _It's strangely comforting to have him here._

Author's Note: *Episode #312 "Just Have Water"

**"Is It College Yet?"


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I have a fever... and the only prescription is: MOAR TRENT FLUFF!

The bright afternoon sun sliced through the curtains waking Daria. Groggily she tried to piece together where she was. _Why is there this weight on my hip and why do I feel warm air on my neck?_ Slowly she rolled over to behold a still sleping Trent. The weight was his arm, casually thrown over her, and the warm air was little puffs of breath escaping from his lips pressed against her flesh. She froze. _Don't. Panic. Don't. Even. Breathe. Maybe you can get out of here without waking him and then go have this heart attack somehwere else._ Daria slowly tried to pry herself away only to be pulled closer by a comatose Trent. _OK Panic! Panic! AHHHHHHHH!_ His whole body was now wrapped around hers and she was painfully aware of Trent's morning hardness pressing against her thigh. _Ok get it together Morgendorffer. Maybe waking him won't be so bad. Maybe we'll laugh about it and it won't be awkward at all. Yea Right._ Daria mentally chided herself._ And maybe Quinn will shop at a Thrift Store._ She felt him begin to shift beside her and clenched her eyes shut pretending to be asleep. _Oh crap oh crap oh crap._

"Daria?" she heard Trent sleepily mutter. He shook her shoulder gently. "Hey better wake up if you want any breakfast. I can smell Janie's pancakes and Jesse will eat them all if we don't hurry." Daria stretched awkwardly, pretending to have just woken. _Figures he'd stir for food._ She laughed inwardly.

"I'll be right there," she mumbled "I just want to stop by Jane's room first." Acutely aware of her morning breath, she desperately wanted her toothbrush and a change of clothes. Trent patted her head before extracting himself from the bed.

"Hmm, your bed head, it's cute." He mumbled, slowly throwing on clothes. Once she was sure he had stumbled downstairs, she scrabbled out of bed and sped to Jane's room. Changing quickly, she dashed to the bathroom, toothbrush in hand. Scrubbing furiously, she cleaned her teeth willing her face to return to a more normal colour rather than tomato red.

"Did Trent just say 'cute'?"

Author's Note: Sorry for the short Chapter, hopefully the next one will be longer. Still... TrentxDaria fluff! Wooooo!


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Sorry the last chapter was so short so allow me to make it up to you by having this one out super quick!

"Morning Trent," Jane chirped at her brother from the kitchen. "Pancake?" Trent nodded, drowsily scratching the back of his head. "You seen Daria? I went to go find her this morning and apologize about the whole Jesse thing. I was a sucky friend but I hope she didn't get so mad that she went back to her parent's without telling me." Jane chewed her lip thoughtfully.

"She just woke up. She'll be down soon." Trent mumbled around a mouthful of pancake.

"Really? Where's you find her? I hope she didn't try to sleepin Wind's room. Jesse has turned that into a disaster zone."

"Nope she slept in mine." Jane's eyebrows shot upwards.

"Ohhhh...and where did you sleep dearest brother?" She asked innocently.

"In my room. It was no big deal." Trent shrugged. Jane slammed the skillet back on the stove as if it had just done her a personal injustice.

"Dear god Trent. How is it that my own brother is this dense?! Yes it is a big deal. You know Daria isn't big on the physical contact. Especially with you."

"What? Why with me?" Trent sniffed his underarms quickly before turning back to his sister. "I showered yesterday.' Jane rube her temples with her fingertips.

"Do I have to spell it out? Daria had a thing for you when we were in highschool and while she'd never admit it, I'm pretty sure she still does."

"But Tom..."

"The whole thing with Tom only made her lose what little confidance she had. Since that she's been on an even tighter lock down that before." Jane snapped. "And now you snuggle up to her causing god only knows what to snap in that big brain of hers saying that 'It's no big deal.' Jesus Trent!" Her brother stared quietly at his plate.

"I thought it was only me." Jane's head snapped up.

"What?!"

"Oh come on Janie! I'm sure you sensed something back then. You were always trying to nudge us together."

"That was for Daria's sake. It was my attempt to get her to open up a little. I had no idea... Why didn't you tell her?" She demanded. Trent snorted.

"She was sixteen when we met Janie and a straight 'A' student! Even if I didn't already feel like a creep because of her age, what possible interest could she have in me? I'm a slacker in a small time band." He slumped. "When she got older I told myself that I would try but then Tom..." He trailed off. "Tom was better for her. When I said it was no big deal Janie it wasn't because I don't care about Daria, it was because I care enough to know I'm not good enough for her." Jane gave her brother a one armed hug.

"Trent that kind of shit doesn't matter. You should tell her how you feel. I mean who knows? Daria might make you a better person and you might make her more human." Her eye's twinkled with mischeif. "Besides if you two get hitched I could keep her for good and never have to give her back to the Morgendorffers." Trent laughed briefly at his sister's joke before a gloomy look once more crossed his face.

"I have no idea what to say." He felt Jane kiss the top of his head.

"Don't worry it'll come to you."


	6. Chapter 6

Daria peeked around the corner into the kitchen. _Empty. Perfect!_

She had worried she'd run into Jane or worse Trent before she had a chance to muster up some composure. Trent, she knew, wouldn't mention anything. To him it wasn't anything to talk about. But Jane on the other hand would be full of questions about where she had slept. Daria snatched a cold pancake from a plate on the table. _It's too early for an interrogation_.

"Hey Daria." Trent's gruff voice nearly made her choke. She turned slowly, dreading every movement.

"Um hi."

"Listen about last night..." He trailed off, ruffling his hair nervously. _Oh god he was talking about it. HE'S NOT SUPPOSED TO WANT TO TALK!_

She quickly hid her panic and blurted out, "It was no big deal. Really!" Trent's face darkened momentarily. "I mean I'm sure we both just fell asleep watching the marathon." Daria continued, speaking at top speed now. "It was just and accident. I..." Her words were cut off when Trent took the space between them in two strides and pressed his mouth to her's with bruising force.

"Hey get a room you two!" Jesse jokingly called as he walked past the kitchen on his way to see Jane. "Some of us eat in there!"

In a daze Daria felt herself being pulled along as Trent marched determinedly upstairs. Reaching his room he slammed the door behind them and pressed her to the wall.

"It was a big deal to me." He growled. "It was a big damn deal. I am so sick doing this dance with you Daria it's turning us both into liars, denying what we want until we couldn't be honest with ourselves if we tried."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying I stayed last night on purpose." Trent sighed and began to pace. "I convinced myself that it would mean nothing you staying here and that enough time had passed. But like I said couldn't be honest with myself if I tried. Then last night when you asked me to stay with you..." He stared at the ceiling. "You fell asleep and I couldn't make myself leave you. All these years you made me want to be a better person, to be thee guy you deserve. I finally had you so close and I just couldn't let go. I love you Daria." He blurted. "I was convinced for years that nothing would come it. Not with guys like Tom around. So I kid-sistered you and lied to myself until I could almost believe it. But then this morning Jane said..."

"Jane did what?!"

"She told me how you used to feel and it mad me hope that..."

"She had no right!" Daria was yelling now. She stormed out and stomped down the hall to Jane's room. Trent winced as the door slammed.

"Fuck."

Author's Note: Daw Trent you were being so cute until you fucked it up! *pats head* There there.


	7. Chapter 7

Jane glared once more at her brother before she resumed banging on her bedroom door. Daria had baricaded herself in.

"Daria please! Open the damn dor. Let's talk about this." Silence. "What the hell did you do to her?" She hissed at Trent.

"I took your stupid advice!" He spat back. Jane rattled the door handle.

"You must have done something! Just telling her how you feel wouldn't freak her out this bad." Trent kicked the wall.

"I kissed her."

"Ok that's entering freak out territory."

"Then I told her how I felt and that she didn't have to lie to me about it being no big deal because you had told me she felt the same way. Next thing I knew she had stormed off!"

"YOU WHAT?!" Jane rounded on her brother. "Idiot!" she said, smacking the back of his head. "Daria has spent years building that emotional armor of hers. She has no idea how to survive without it and YOU," another smack. "just tore it away in a minute! Not only did you kiss her, but having you know how she feels makes her feel super vunerable. She's terrified." Jane whispered. Trent stared at the floor.

"So now what do we do?" Jane sighed.

"We don't do anything. In Daria's mind I have betrayed her and you, my dear brother, are too close to her unprotected psyche for comfort. We are just going to have to leave her alone until she's ready to come out."

"Fuck that." The Lane siblings turn towars Mystik Spiral's rhythm guitarist. Rummaging around in the pockets of his vest he pulled out two hair pins and jammed them into the lock. "I was moving my shit in there from Wind's room when Daria came storming in and kicked me out. I thought I'd take a bath and wait for her to calm down but you guys don't have any scented candles and all of mine are in there." Jesse gave a rare smile as the lock popped open. "I'll just slip in, get them and let Daria carry on with her hissy fit." Jane and Trent started to follow him into the room. "But you guys gotta stay here otherwise I'll never get out alive." As the door shut behind him Jane stared in disbelief.

"Well this can't end well."

Jesse found Daria staring out of the window and clutching the ledge as if the whole room was spinning. From what he had over heard Jane say to her it probably was.

"Don't mind me," he drawled "I'm just here to get my stuff and maybe a few things for Jane." If Daria had heard him she showed no sign. He turned away shoving a few of Jane's clothes into his duffle bag. "Be gone in a second. Jane's got a bottle of vodka downstairs with my name on it but with the way Trent's looking he might beat me to it if I don't hurry."

"Does he hate me?" The words came out like a held breath. Jesse looked at the girl who normally was so tough in her army boots and thick rimmed glasses and say how delicate she was in her uncertainty. He smiled and hoisted the bag.

"Nah. He hates himself for upsetting you, but hate you? Never. Ever since that roadtrip we all took together* I could see how you got to him. Did you know that after you and Jane left for college Trent started working like a maniac to get Mystik on tour? He's also been taking classes. The other guys think it's because he's selling out, course that doesn't stop them from staying, but I personally think it's all because he wanted to impress you."

"I doubt that." Jesse chuckled and shook his head.

"Daria I've known Trent for years and let me tell you I can read him like a neon sign. But believe what you want." He glanced around the room for any missed items. "Well that's everything so I'll be heading down.' He paused at the door and looked back. "I know that you're scared shitless Daria, I think I would be too, but just remember that you don't have to be. Trust the people who care about you and they just might surprise you."

Jane, Jesse and Trent all sat in various states on the living room floor, a bottle of half drunk vodka being passed between them.

"Well this wasn't what I had in mind for Winter break." Jane said glumly as Trent took a swig.

"I'm sorry Janie."

"Me too." The trio looked up to see Daria on the staircase looking slightly sheepish. "Can I have a drink?" They all rushed to pour her a glass.

Author's Note: *Episode #111 Road Worrier.

Jesse to the rescue! Even though he can seem a little dense on the show I have a feeling that every once and a while he would trip head first into saying the right thing.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: In case you didn't heed it already from the story rating this chapter has a Lemon Warning. Also can I just say smexy tiem scenes are hard to write. -.-

They drank well into the night sitting on the living room floor. Jane spent her time either hugging Daria or groping Jesse, occationally she forgot who was who and switched the two.

"I'm so sorry Daria! I just wanted a sister, well I already have a sister and you're like my sister, not like your sister but you know." She slurred. Daria disentangled from Jane with a smile. Only slightly buzzed, she wasn't quite to Jane's euphoric state but damn if she wasn't enjoying herself.

_So this is what I was missing in highschool. No wonder Quinn and her friends loved parties._

Sleepily she leaned against Trent and let his warmth envelop her. He hesitated slightly but then looped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.

"Can we talk?" He whispered, his lips in her hair.

"Yes," she blushed, "but not here." Taking his hand in hers she lead him upstairs.

"Woo Woo! Have fun you two!" Jane cat called. Trent spared a brief moment to give his sister a rude gesture. Back in his room Daria shyly stood on tip toe and brushed her lips against Trent's.

"I'm sorry about before Trent; I sort of paniced. I'm not good at being vunerable with people." He brushed her hair with his fingertips.

"Daria if I have to work every day to make you trust me I will happily fight that battle. Now that I have you I am never letting go. We may fight and we may have bad days but if you let me I will always stay. I'm not going to let this end until you walk away." Daria smiled and stole another kiss.

"And you know I never will."

They fell on the bed in a feverish heap. Overwhelmed by the vodka and Trent's burning touches, Daria's night passed in semi-aware flashes. Mostly she just let herself be lost in the flood of senses. His hands pinning her to the bed by her hips as he devoured her lips like a starving man. Her back arched and she moaned while her fingers knotted in his hair. A deep throat growl rumbled in Trent's chest and her clothes tore under his fingers. Their desperation filled the room like a physical presence. With a gasp she felt his hardness press against her entrance. Trent looked into her eyes, searching for any signs of hesitation and found none. Digging her nails into his back Daria pulled him into her and felt her lust run wild. The room soon filled with the couple's moans and at the peak of this perfect moment Daria finally let herself whisper:

"I love you too Trent."

-Epilogue-

After graduation Daria got a job writting a collumn preaching the sermons she'd had since highschool. In her spare time she found herself writing many Melody Powers stories and to her delight, both Trent and Jane loved them once Daria had gotten up the nerve to allow them to be read. Jane got a small job at a graphic novel company and after too many years doing mind numbing inking jobs she was finally given the chance to do her own work. Her first project? Melody Powers: the graphic novel. For eight years Jane and Daria joined forces and never ceased to be amazed by their books' popularity. During those years Trent made the slow and somewhat reluctant transition to the producing side of music with Jesse at his side. Jesse eventually left to become a manager to one of the company's bands but Trent stayed on, now enjoying his more concrete place in the music world. A month after she turned 30, Daria received two very strange phone calls. The first was from a film company looking to adapt the Melody Powers series, the second was from Trent asking her out to dinner at her favourite restaurant.

That night he proposed and of course she said yes.

Author's Note: Well that's the end folks! My thanks to all those who reviewed and gave me really good feedback on my first Fic. Daria fans are amazing!


End file.
